


Feline Beside Yourself

by MerakiMela



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Self-Acceptance, Self-cest, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerakiMela/pseuds/MerakiMela
Summary: When Adrien is seperated from Chat Noir, will he be able to reconcile these strange new feelings he has for his alter ego? His new vulnerability makes Chat Noir determined to protect him, but do the superhero's feelings run deeper than that?





	1. Invasion of the Body Snatchers

**Author's Note:**

> Word of warning, I usually write comedy and am not used to writing smut, so that will probably become very apparent as you read this

“I don't feel too good, kiddo.” Plagg groaned, the part of his face where eyebrows would be furrowing. Plagg usually tries to get out of hero work, but his complaints seemed more genuine than usual.

“Do you think you can handle a transformation?” Adrien asked, whipping his head back and forth to make sure his hiding spot hadn't been compromised.

“If I say no will you make me do it anyway?”

“Come on, Plagg. My Lady needs me. Claws out!” In the moments before Plagg was drawn into the ring, Adrien swore he could see Plagg pulsating with light and his physical form expanding. Right as the kwami hit the ring, Adrien was blinded by a flash of light, stomach dropping when he doesn't feel his transformation wash over his body.

+

Chat Noir stumbles with shock, feeling as though the transformation was too fast to be normal. Usually it would feel like a wave of energy down his body, but this time it was an instant change. Chat Noir shrugged off the thought, deciding he would just ask Plagg about it later. After all, Ladybug needed him right now. A soft gasp from behind him forced Chat Noir to whip around and face whatever witness he had failed to notice before. He let out a gasp identical to the one he had heard a second before when he is confronted with what looks like a very surprised Adrien Agreste.

“...Copycat?” The lookalike questions cautiously, stepping backwards and raising his arms into a defensive position. Chat Noir scoffed. This wasn't the first time an akuma tried to use his innocent looking face to try to make someone drop their guard. But, he did consider it a pretty stupid tactic considering this fake had to have seen him transform and there was nobody else around to trick.

“Nobody is around, ya pod person. You can stop pretending you're not a fake.” Chat Noir stated dryly. The double tilted his head in confusion, before seeming to realise something.

“Plagg? Plagg! What did you do with him?” the lookalike’s eyes widened as he patted his pockets down, before glaring fiercely at Chat Noir. Without more warning than that, the double hurled himself at Chat Noir, punching him in the jaw. Luckily for Chat, he seemed not to have any enhanced strength like the last copy cat he faced. The double recoiled back in pain, grasping as his own jaw, a mark appearing in the same place he had hit Chat. If this was what it looked like, Chat Noir was in trouble.

“Me-OW! What was that?” The other blonde teen complained, rubbing his jaw. Chat Noir sighed.

“We appear to be linked. Anything I feel, you feel.” He explained, hoping his lookalike would catch on to the situation. The double's eyes widened as he stared at Chat.

“Then, you're not a fake; we're just split? I should have listened to Plagg when he said he wasn't feeling well.” Adrien groaned, averting his eyes and raking his fingers through his hair from stress. After taking a moment to dwell in shame, Adrien looked back up at Chat Noir.

“How do we fix this?” He asked softly, rubbing the back of his neck. It was really weird watching himself from an outside perspective. He didn't know that he seemed so vulnerable...and not just physically.

“I know you know I don't actually know, but I'm hoping some Ladybug magic will revert us. Speaking of which, I need to go help my lady. She's been waiting too long for me. Stay hidden, okay?” With that, Chat Noir turned to leave before a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist. He turned back to see the hand belonging to his other self.

“But I want to help too!” He pleaded. Chat contemplated letting him help. It would be useful for hiding his identity if lots of people saw them both at the same time, and he knew he wasn't useless without powers. But, on the other hand, the last time he helped Ladybug with an akuma without transforming he sprained an ankle doing something that he'd barely feel as Chat Noir. Considering that the two of them were linked, Chat couldn't afford any distractions that might stop him from helping Ladybug as much as possible.

“Not without powers. It's too dangerous.” He commanded, grabbing their bag off the floor and pushing it into Adrien's hands, using the force of the motion to push Adrien further into his hiding spot. Before his civilian self could argue any further, Chat Noir quickly vaulted away and towards the fight. Chat Noir rounded a corner to be met with quite a startling scene. The akumatized victim had been transformed into some sort of alien creature that had some bug features, some plant features. They look exactly like the alien from the science fiction movie Nino had been excited to see. The two of them had been trying to get his father to agree to let him go see it, but it looked like he was getting a chance to live it now. Spotting Ladybug on a nearby roof, he launched himself in her direction, landing with a poised thud.

“What took you so long? Oh never mind, it's not important. This victim is going by ‘Snatcher' and seems to be mad over a stolen script. He has been capturing people and transforming them into an army of aliens. We have to stop him before he captures everyone and he's already gotten a lot of people.” She explained to him, clearly tired from trying to handle this without him so far. Boy did he feel bad about putting her in that position.

“Sorry, got held up trying to protect that Agreste boy. It was pretty hard to convince him to hide instead of help. Brave kid if you asked me.” He attempted to excuse himself, managing to not completely lie. Ladybug seemed happy with what he prioritised, before looking back to the street and gasping.

“Must have been harder than you thought, there he is!” She called out before leaping off the roof. He followed her with his eyes to see his civilian self running with his fencing sabre at one of the alien minions that was grabbing a woman that was gripping onto a street light for dear life.

“You gotta be kitten me.” Chat Noir groaned, before he too launched himself in the same direction. Adrien used his sabre to whack at the alien minion's arms. Wailing with pain, the creature dropped the woman. Ladybug landed in time to help the woman up and usher her indoors. Chat Noir landed as Ladybug paced back to Adrien.

“Thank you for your help, but you should really take cover. It's not safe out here.” Ladybug spoke with warm authority.

“Yeah, we wouldn't want you to get abducted and probed now, would we?” Chat added with a devilish grin. Ladybug moaned with embarrassment, her forehead hitting into her palm.

“Chat! Not now!” She hissed lowly at him. Before he could laugh, one of the creatures swooped down towards them. Reflexively he dove and tackled Ladybug out of the way. He opened his mouth to make a flirty comment about being on top of her, but was interrupted by the sound of his own voice yelling. He looked up to see Adrien rapidly being dragged away before the alien overwhelmed him and was able to take off, managing to get quite far away in only a short amount of time.

“No!” Ladybug screamed, shoving Chat Noir off of her and jumping to her feet, desperately looking for the source of the yelling. Suddenly there was maniacal laughter booming through the air. Chat Noir and Ladybug followed the sound to see Snatcher hovering in the sky, still laughing.

“If you care about that boy, or any of the others, you'll give me your miraculous!” He demanded. Ladybug whimpered.

“I can hear where they took him. I'll find him and anybody else who hasn't been transformed yet, you work on capturing that akuma.”

“But-"

“I promise I will protect him, my lady.” He reassured, before taking off. The aliens had carried his double to a studio nearby, and as Chat drew closer he could see aliens with captured civilians going in, and twice as many aliens coming out. This must be where everyone was being transformed. Managing to sneak his way past some buzzing guards, he restrained a gasp as he entered the building. The walls were covered with root-like pods, which pulsed with power. Between the roots was a semi-opaque membrane through which you could make out enough features to see if the body behind it was human or alien. Quickly examining the pods, he saw that they were all transformed in this area and moved to the next room, which was jarringly darker than the previous room. Chat Noir paced briskly and silently down the darkened corridor, inspecting each forming pod briefly, tearing it open if there was a human, before moving on. Eventually, he found the pod with a silhouette that he was all too familiar with.

_Me..._

Chat ripped away at the plant like structures that were slowly casing around his double. Not only was he worried that if the other him suffocated in there, he would also suffocate, but also he couldn't help but feel bad about how he had just wanted to help and had gotten in this situation. Being the same person made it easier to empathise. His double lay unconscious inside the pod, a peaceful expression on his face.

“Adrien? Please wake up, I don't know what will happen to me if you died.”

“Ladybug?” Adrien mumbled, clearly mostly still asleep. Almost as if collapsing, Adrien fell forward with Chat Noir catching him in his arms. Chat felt a hand raise to his cheek. 

“My lady...” Came another mumble. Before Chat Noir could make another move, Adrien pulled Chat in for a solid kiss right on the lips.

“Was not expecting that.” Chat commented after a moment of being stunned. Adrien's eyes flew wide open and the sound of his voice.

“What? Wh-you're not...ah!” Adrien stuttered, pushing himself off Chat Noir and blushing madly.

“Dreaming you were getting rescued by Ladybug? Sorry to disappoint, Romeo.” Chat Noir chuckled, a cheeky grin washing over his face.

“No, I'm sorry. Can only imagine how uncomfortable that made you.” Adrien mumbled, face only getting redder. Chat put a comforting hand on Adrien's shoulder.

“Chill. If there's anyone you don't have to worry about embarrassing yourself in front of, it's me.” He reassured his civilian self, switching his mischievous grin for a warm, sympathetic smile.

+

Adrien calmed down, but as he looked at Chat Noir, he realised his blushing wasn't going away. He couldn't wrap his head around whatever he was feeling as he locked eyes with his superhero half. Before either of them could say anything else, there was a loud boom from the side of the room as Snatcher crashed through the wall, bound by honey coated paper that wrapped around him several times, thudding and skidding along the floor as people who had just woken up from being freed ducked out of the way. Adrien ogled as Ladybug entered through the hole in the wall, but whipped his head back to Chat Noir when he heard him chuckle.

“I guess you do catch more flies with honey.” He commented, nodding approvingly at her handy work.

“Chat Noir! The akuma is a USB drive embedded in his exoskeleton! Pull it out and break it!” She ordered. Adrien twitched as he restrained himself from automatically responding to her orders. Without even needing cataclysm, Chat Noir dug a claw in between the drive and the exoskeleton and popped it out. In a second the drive was snapped in half and the akuma began fluttering away. Ladybug performed her usual cleansing ritual with ease, before walking over to the victim and with expected skill and grace unravelled him from the trap paper.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” She called out as she tossed the paper in the air. In a wave, the pods and building damage was gone, but much to Adrien's surprise, Chat was not.

“I don't get it, we're still-"

“-Alive? Yeah it's a miracle, kid.” Chat interrupted him, careful to avoid him revealing too much to Ladybug. Adrien grimaced at his close call, glancing over at Ladybug to see if she noticed anything suspicious.

“It's not a miracle, Chat Noir. I knew you would be able to protect him. Thank you.” Ladybug said softly, pulling Chat Noir into a hug. A pang of jealousy hit Adrien in the gut. Chat Noir was the hero, and Adrien was the civilian who got in the way. Maybe he should have stayed home...

“Oh no! I'm meant to be at home! I snuck out earlier and they're bound to check in on me any minute!” Adrien yelped.

“I-I can get you home...if you want.” Ladybug offered. Before Adrien could say yes way too enthusiastically her earring beeped. Her hand flew up to touch her earring and she groaned with disappointment. Adrien sighed, also quite disappointed.

“I'll take you home, don't worry.” Chat Noir chimed in.

“Really?” Adrien asked, hiding a wince at how dumb the question was. Why would Chat Noir not help him avoid getting in trouble?

“Have I ever let you down?” Chat asked with a wink. Adrien opened his mouth in an attempt to respond, but found he was too flustered.

_Do I always look like that when I wink?_

“Hold on tight.” Chat Noir instructed as he swooped Adrien into his arms. Obediently, Adrien wrapped his arms around his counterpart's neck, pushing down the weird feeling that was rising in his stomach.


	2. Cat Got Your Tongue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Chat Noir and Adrien do behind closed doors?

Bracing his arms around himself was a particularly odd experience. It was a similar blend of exhilaration and a faith in safety that he felt whenever Ladybug carried him, but there was a noticeable difference with how much broader his own shoulders were. He also couldn't help but notice how much more heat he radiated than Ladybug, which only made it more tempting to hug tighter into him to counter the chill of the wind rushing past them.

Before Adrien knew it, Chat Noir had leapt through his open window and landed with a heavy thunk on the bedroom floor. Not wanting to remain in an awkward position, Adrien attempted to scramble out of Chat Noir's arms and onto his feet. Hit with an unexpected wave of dizziness and poor balance, Adrien wobbled and found himself nearly falling to the floor before gloved hands caught and stabilised him.

“Are you okay? Do you need food or water?” Chat Noir asked, voice laced with the concern that also washed over his face. Adrien blinked slowly in confusion as he stared at his alter ego. It was strange, startling even, for him to treat him with care. Adrien always assumed that if he met himself, there was be a certain level of disdain and arguing, so why was Chat Noir being kind to him?

“No, I'm fine. Vaulting is just a lot more jarring when you're not in the driver's seat.” Adrien reassured with an awkward grin as he rubbed the back of his neck. Accepting the reasoning, Chat Noir nodded before releasing his hold. Adrien fought back the shiver that attempted to crawl over his body when the source of heat was suddenly removed.

“So...did your nap give you any ideas on how we can fuse back?” Chat Noir questioned.

“Unfortunately being knocked out by an akuma did not inspire any ideas this time.” Adrien responded, cocking his hip to the side and placing a hand on it. The pair stood in silence as they both tried to think up a possible solution.

“Have you tried detrans –”

“Maybe I could try detrans –” 

Both boys stopped talking as they realised the other was suggesting something. Realising they were basically saying the same thing, they looked away from each other awkwardly.

“Plagg, claws in.” Adrien heard Chat Noir say out of his line of view. Seeing no flash of light in his peripheral vision, he turned to see his other self still standing there, looking at his hands thoughtfully. Back to the drawing board, Adrien went back to thinking of ideas.

“Cataclysm?” They managed to say at the same time, before bursting into chuckling laughter.

_I've never seen myself laugh before...do I always look like this?_

Chat Noir called upon his power, hoping that in five minutes Plagg would tire out and a detransformation would be forced. Adrien could see Chat Noir's shoulders sinking when the power never came.

“If I can't use Cataclysm, how am I meant to help Ladybug if there's another akuma?” Chat Noir whispered helplessly. Adrien found himself being pulled toward, well, himself in an urge to comfort him.

“Maybe Plagg has just gone dormant from fatigue and will wake up after a night’s sleep.” Adrien offered as he rubbed circles into his shoulder. Chat Noir leaned into his touch and looked at him with a soft smile, before quickly shaking his head and pacing out of reach from him.

“In that case, I should probably find somewhere to stay the night.” He stated, avoiding eye contact.

“What? Why not just stay here? It's your room too!” Adrien argued. Before Chat Noir could reply, he froze at the sound of footsteps heading toward his bedroom door.

“Adrien?” 

“Yes, Nathalie?” Adrien called out, eyes locked in wide panic, expression mirrored by Chat Noir.

“Just checking in on you. That's all for today. Goodnight, Adrien.” With that, the footsteps got further and further away until there was silence again.

+

“Phew, that was close! I should head off...” Chat Noir commented with a sigh as he stepped toward the window.

“Wait!” Adrien called out in a hushed tone, rushing in front of his superhero alter ego and pressing both hands into his chest, blocking his path.

“Please don't leave. It’s your room too, and I don't want to be alone right now.” Adrien begged, looking down at the floor avoiding eye contact.

“Me neither, but what if someone walks in and catches me?”

“We can be careful. Please don't leave me alone. I-I need you.” Adrien admitted nervously. Chat Noir wasn't ready for Adrien to lift his face and to meet his gaze, finding himself almost paralysed by his shimmering stare.

“Okay, Adrien. I'll stay." Chat Noir didn't consider himself a narcissist, in fact, his bravado was a front for how much he hated himself at times. But, seeing his other self be so open and vulnerable, and the look in his eyes as they bore into his soul, it made Chat feel drawn to his double. He leant in to his touch, feeling hands shifting to his waist. The moment his eyes shut, he felt warm, soft lips press against his own.

+

Adrien felt weird admitting it, but it felt strangely amazing to kiss his superhero alter ego. He loved being Chat Noir so much, this must be how those feelings transform when it becomes another person. Adrien grasped at his doubles hips, pulling him as close as he could get. Chat's strong hands wrapped around his, before tracing their way up his arms and finally finding a home, one gripping his shoulder, the other combing through and tugging on his hair. Feeling bold, Adrien raised a hand to grab onto Chat's messy locks, and pushed his tongue into his double's mouth. With his other hand, he slid it forward and grabbed Chat's ass firmly. A soft gasp came from Chat Noir.

“I didn't know we were so forward, pretty boy.”

As Chat stopped kissing to comment, Adrien began moving his kisses down to Chat's neck. Within moments Chat began purring. Adrien could never fully appreciate just how cute it was when he purred until he experienced it from an outside perspective. He chuckled into the kisses he was placing on Chat's collarbone, and Adrien swore he could feel the shiver running through his alter ego's body. He remembered that their bodies were linked; anything that Chat Noir felt, he would feel too.

“You like that?” Adrien teased softly, pulling his face back just enough to see the blissful expression on the other. Chat opened his eyes before a mischievous grin spread across his face.

+

“I don't know, let's see if we do like it.” He spoke softly and light-heartedly, before pulling Adrien back into a kiss, a strong tongue finding it's way into his mouth and meeting his own. Then, the kiss travelled down Adrien's throat, finding it's way to his collarbone, where Chat Noir began to gently suck. A moan escaped Adrien's lips. He'd never felt anything like that before, and it was driving him wild.

“The verdict is in; we love it.” Chat commented cheekily.

“Oh, shut up already.” Considering how much stronger Chat was than Adrien, he was surprised at how easily his double pushed him onto the bed.

“Two can play at that game!” Chat flipped his civilian double over with ease and in a moment was straddling him.

“This is something we've daydreamed of ever since we got straddled by the copycat akuma, right?”

“It feels so much better knowing it's really you. I mean, it feels safer. Not tha-" Adrien stuttered, cheeks becoming a deeper red.

“You never have to hide what you really think from me. Not ever.” With those comforting words, Chat leant down and kissed Adrien tenderly. His kisses travelled to where Adrien's jaw met his ear and a soft sigh escaped the boy's lips as Chat fought back the urge to react to the phantom sensations that were being echoed to his own neck. Chat felt hands caress his sides, wishing his suit was off so that he could feel the touch even more.

“Do you want to know what I'm thinking now?” Adrien asked.

“Always.”

“I'm wondering if we can get your suit off. It's kind of funny that we never tried before.”

“Well, yeah. Normally I would just de-transform if I needed it off but I can't do that now.”

“I want to try something.”

+

Adrien reached up, taking hold the bell at Chat's neck. Tentatively he pulled down, and to his surprise the suit began unzipping. He peeled away the mysterious material down to his hips to reveal the firm and toned muscles that covered Chat's body. Adrien traced his hands over the exposed skin, noting how much he appreciated what his miraculous did to his physical form.

“My turn.” After sliding off of Adrien's body, Chat’s hands moved to the front of Adrien's jeans and began working on undoing the button and zip that kept them on. With a smooth tug, his pants and briefs were down and Adrien's erect member sprang up and landed on his stomach with a muted slap.

“Are you sure? You don't have to if-"

“It's okay. I want to do this for you. I just hope I don't _suck_ at it.” Chat said with a cheeky grin and a wink. Adrien gave a soft chuckle at the pun, placing his hand on Chat's cheek and caressing it with his thumb.

“This is our first time, so don't _blow_ it.”

Chat Noir lunged at Adrien's face, landing a passionate kiss on his lips. As he kissed him, he quickly yanked off his outer shirt and tossed it away. Adrien pulled away from the kiss just long enough to pull his black tee shirt off before leaning straight back in to the kiss, dropping the shirt as his hands went to grip the sides of Chat's head, a chill running down his back as he felt the effect of their psychic link in his own hair. Before too long, the kisses moved down Adrien's neck and made their way down his chest. When they reached his naval, he felt a sudden twitch in his cock. He felt ready. Chat lifted Adrien's now throbbing member, rubbing his thumb gently over the tip, gliding it through the pre-cum that was trickling out. Adrien closed his eyes as he saw Chat lower his head towards his dick. He couldn't watch, it was too much for him to handle. Electricity shot through his body as he felt Chat's warm lips part over the tip and his mouth enveloped his cock. Adrien heard a muffled moan come from Chat. He didn't have to imagine too hard what the psychic link between their bodies was doing to him. Seeming to adjust to the sensation, Chat began to work his mouth up and down Adrien's dick, moving slowly and taking it as far back into his throat as he could. With every up and down, more tingles were sent throughout Adrien's body. His hips involuntarily thrust forward, which caused a muffled gagging noise to escape from Chat. He could feel the choking sensation in his own throat.

“S-sorry!” Adrien whispered, his eyes bursting open to check on his alter ego. He looked down to see Chat peering up at him. Damn his eyes looked amazing from this angle. There was something so arousing to see his own face working away at his dick with such determination. There was some grunting, which Adrien assumed was to let him know he was fine. As their eyes locked together, Chat gripped onto Adrien's legs and began speeding up his pace. Adrien gasped, tightening his own grip in Chat's hair. Adrien tossed his head back, no longer able to handle the look in his double's eyes. As Chat's motions grew faster and faster, so did Adrien's breathing. Any second now he felt like he was going to explode. He wasn't sure how long he had lasted before he did. As he came, a loud moan burst out of both him and Chat Noir.

Adrien let go of Chat to cover his mouth out of fear of being heard. He felt Chat pull off of him, shortly followed by a dripping sensation. Adrien looked down to see Chat also covering his mouth, a mixture of cum and spit seeping out from between his fingers and a look of fear flashing in his eyes. After a few moments with no sound on the other side of his bedroom wall, both boys relaxed, giggling under their breaths and they panted softly.

“Can you imagine if we got caught?” Adrien whispered, as Chat reached for the tissue box next to the bed and began cleaning up.

“Now that would be quite the _pre-dick-ament_ , wouldn't it?” Chat murmered through a grin. Adrien laughed, pulling Chat in for yet another kiss.

“Finally, somebody to share my _purrfect_ sense of humour with.” Adrien joked between kisses. Chat brought two fingers up and pressed them onto Adrien's lips, stopping the kisses.

“Oh, stop it. At this rate we'll be at it all night, and somebody needs their beauty sleep for school tomorrow.” Chat warned, giving a loving smooch on Adrien's nose.

“Fine. We should shower and then turn in." Adrien sighed disappointedly. Chat helped pull Adrien to his feet and they held each other as they made their way to the en suite bathroom.

“Of course, it would be suspicious if anyone could hear the shower running twice.” Adrien thought out loud, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Chat.

“We better shower together, just in case.” He chuckled with a wink. After a playful shower filled with kisses and massages, the pair of boys got dressed into pyjamas and climbed into bed together. Adrien felt Chat's arm wrap around his waist, nuzzling his face into the back of his neck. Adrien put his own arm over Chat's, intertwining their fingers together.

“Do you think we'll still be like this in the morning?” Adrien whispered.

“There's only one way to find out.” Chat answered, the vibration of his voice tickling the back of Adrien's neck. With that, Adrien shut his eyes and began to drift off to sleep, more at peace than he had felt in years.


	3. The Rumour Come Out: Does Chat Noir is Gay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter of learning things. Chat Noir learns how they were split, Alya gets a scoop, Marinette learns she had competition, and Adrien learns not to trust his well-meaning other self when it comes to panic answers in an interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the chapter title is a GG reference

“Adrien, wake up. It's time for breakfast.” The voice of Nathalie called out, waking Adrien from his slumber. Feeling distinctly alone, his eyes burst open and he scanned the room for Chat Noir. Finding no trace, not even the suit, Adrien sighed with disappointment. Even if it was just him, it was nice to have someone around. As he shifted to get out of bed, he felt paper crumple under his weight.

“Not gone, just gone out - CN"

Adrien smiled momentarily, before a realisation hit. If Chat Noir was still here after Ladybug used her magic, and after tiring out, what _would_ recombine them? Would they be stuck like this forever? Would he never get to be Chat Noir again? Would he never see Plagg again? His thoughts building up, becoming worse and worse, Adrien groaned with anxiety. Remembering Master Fu, Adrien grabbed his phone, opening up his text history with Master Fu to send him a message, but was startled to see a new conversation that he couldn't remember.

**Adrien:**

Good morning, Master Fu

It's Adrien

Well, actually it kind of isn't

I mean I'm still Adrien, but

Ugh this is confusing

**Master Fu:**

Let me guess; Plagg wasn't feeling well and no you're beside yourself?

**Adrien:**

YES! Very literally!

How did you know?

**Master Fu:**

This happens a lot, surprisingly

How is the other you?

**Adrien:**

Still asleep but seems fine

Is this going to affect him? Make him sick?

I have the Miraculous protecting me but he doesn't

Shit

Is Plagg going to be okay?

How do I fix this?

**Master Fu:**

the remedy is quite simple

Come to my massage parlour as soon as you can

It'll be ready by the time you are here

**Adrien:**

You're a life saver Master

What would I do without you?

**Master Fu:**

Not be a superhero for one

**Adrien:**

Cheeky 😹

Adrien sighed as he finished reading through the chain. It really did surprise him that the solution appeared to be very simple. On the one hand, he was very happy that soon he would be able to be Chat Noir and would see Plagg again. On the other hand, in the short amount of time he had been split, he'd become very attached to the idea of having someone close to him that he could trust with any part of himself. Plagg is a good friend and was always there for him, but the other him never judged him the same way the little Kwami did. Plagg also couldn't hold him the way the other him can, in a way he so desperately needs. Adrien hugged his arms around himself tightly, trying to replicate the feeling of another body wrapping around him. Not quite getting the right feeling, he dropped his arms in disappointment. After a moment of sad stillness, he flinched as he felt the sensation repeat itself, despite his arms staying where they had been dropped. A smile washed over his face as he remembered the psychic connection linking his nerves to Chat Noir. Even if he wasn't physically present, he hadn't truly left him alone.

+

Chat Noir woke to the bright light of the sun beaming into the room and into his face. The brightness was unbearable, but the warmth it washed over him was only matched by the body he was currently wrapped around. Blinking furiously to adjust to the light, he took a moment to remember everything that happened yesterday. Finally, he was able to look properly at his other self. At some point in the night, Adrien had rolled over and nuzzled into his chest, a position which they had maintained until now. Chat Noir was certain that this should have felt weirder for him, but he knew too well how much his civilian self craved physical contact. If this was something they both needed, how could it be a bad thing? Mindlessly, Chat Noir caressed his hand down Adrien's back, eliciting a sigh from the boy as he curled tighter into the embrace. Was he always this vulnerable? No, before yesterday's incident, the boy in front of him could have transformed into a superhero to protect himself. Today, he was definitely more vulnerable. He needed to find a solution.

_Maybe Master Fu would know?_

Chat Noir fumbled around for his phone, careful not to wake his other self. Eventually he found it and began typing. After a quick conversation, Chat Noir was relieved to know a solution was possible for their problem. He had rolled to his other side to climb out of bed when an arm slid around his waist and locked him in place. Using more emotional strength than physical, he pushed himself into a sitting position, the arm that had slung around his waist now resting on his lap. His eyes travelled from the arm to the boy it was attached to. Adrien wore a serene expression, something Chat Noir wasn't used to seeing on himself. He furrowed his brows in confusion. He knew he was attractive; he wasn't blind or stupid. But, seeing himself from an outside perspective, free from deliberate expression, he was starting to see what to fuss was about. Absent-mindedly, he combed his fingers through the sleeping boy's hair, pushing it out of his eyes. A soft hum emitted from the sleeping boy as a smile spread over his still sleeping face. Knowing he'd be stuck there forever if he didn't move now, Chat Noir carefully slid out from under the arm resting on him and tiptoed to where he had dumped his super suit the night before. As he did up the zip, he felt the entire suit suction to his skin, once again becoming irremovable at his will. It was odd discovering that the suit was able to come off without detransforminng as long as he wanted to, but Cataclysm was also fairly will-based, so he was able to shrug it off as “that's how the magic works". His hands froze as they reached for the window, before he stole another glance at his other, sleeping self. Without another body in the bed, he had curled up into a ball and wore an oddly distressed expression. Figuring Adrien would probably get worried if he woke up to an empty room, Chat Noir quickly scribbled an excuse on a piece of note paper and left it for him to find when he woke.

The trip to Master Fu's massage parlour was uneventful, as not many people were out that early and those who were up and about were too tired to care about a local superhero galivanting about. Once inside, he found Master Fu seated next to a freshly brewed pot of tea and several incenses burning around the room.

“Good morning, Chat Noir.” Master Fu greeted warmly.

“Good morning, Master Fu. Thank you for helping me on such short notice.” He returned the greeting, bowing his head humbly. His head lifted again upon hearing a mirthful chuckle from the small man.

“It is my duty as guardian to help with any mystical problems that may arise, there's no need to be so thankful, you sweet boy. Please sit.” With his usual skill for following instructions, Chat Noir dropped to sit opposite the guardian. After a few moments of silence, Master Fu reached for the teapot.

“I can sense that you have a burning question for me.” Master Fu stated, as he poured the steaming liquid into one of the small cups that shared the tray with the pot. Chat Noir sighed as he gathered his thoughts.

“I- What happened to me? How did my two personalities get split into different bodies?” He asked, trying to stay professional in his composure. Master Fu stopped pouring and set the teapot down. The look on his face said he was trying to come up with the best way to word an explanation.

“That's not exactly what happened.”

“What do you mean? One second there was one of me, the next there was a Chat Noir and an Adrien. That sounds like textbook ‘different personalities splitting into different people' to me.” Chat Noir quipped. Master Fu sighed.

“It's not quite as simple as it is in your comic books, Adrien. Let me put it this way. When you transform, are you compelled to behave a certain way, or do you choose to?” the guardian asked, resting his hands on his knees.

“I choose to. I'm still me when I’m Chat Noir, I can just do stuff and say stuff I'm not usually allowed to.”

“So you can see that Chat Noir and Adrien are not two separate personalities, but two sides of one complex personality.”

“So what happened?”

“Sometimes kwamis get a certain type of sick that makes holding their form extremely laborous. During the worst of this illness, it is easier for them to maintain a human form, which they will borrow from their chosen. During the worst of his sickness you transformed at just the precise time for him to take Chat Noir’s form instead of Adrien's. That was pretty lucky, considering having a Chat Noir and an Adrien is a lot more helpful for hiding your identity than two Adriens.”

“It sounds like you are saying I am Plagg, but that doesn't make any sense. How would I still feel like me if I was Plagg?”

“Kwamis only create the extra body to lie mentally dormant within. They require a part of the chosen's mind to run the body and keep it alive as to help the kwami recover. How sentient the form is depends solely on how much the chosen is willing to offer. Some chosen in the past have had poor relationships with their kwami and only offered the bare minimum, the body going into a vegetative state. But you, my special boy, are willing to give everything for your friend. That's why there is a complete copy of your mind controlling this body.” The old man explained warmly.

“So I am still me, just…possessing Plagg? Oh man, he is _not_ going to be happy with me…”

“He is an immortal god older than the concept of time, I can guarantee he will not be phased by…whatever you’ve gotten up to.” Master Fu quipped, raising an eyebrow at him. Chat Noir felt his cheeks flair up with a burning flush of colour. Master Fu knowing what happened last night was the last thing he needed.

“So, what’s this about a cure?” He asked, voice squeaking up at the end.

“Oh, you’ve been drinking it.” Master Fu answered, gesturing to the tea cup still in Chat Noir’s hands.

“Was this all?”

“You also need to recharge Plagg’s energy. After that, all you need to do is use Cataclysm and then Plagg will return to normal after your time limit runs out and your mind with recombine with your other self.” Chat Noir sighed at the information, before tensing as he realised something Master Fu had said.

“Does that mean I have to eat camembert?”

+

Adrien thanked Gorilla as he stepped out of the car before shutting his door. As he made his way toward the stairs leading into the school he noticed Alya and Marinette looking at something on Alya's phone. Alya was laughing and Marinette was going bright red, so whatever they were looking at must be interesting.

“Hey guys, what's up?” he asked as he approached. Marinette yelped and bumped Alya, who nearly dropped her phone.

“Speak of the devil...” Alya commented with a grin. Oh no, this can't be good.

“Hey Adrien. Care to explain this?” Alya turned her phone to show a short video of Chat Noir carrying Adrien into his bedroom. Adrien felt a blush creep over his face.

“Come on, Alya. He's clearly just sneaking Adrien home when he wasn't meant to be out yesterday.” Marinette explained, desperately trying to help.

“How do you explain the way Adrien is clinging to him romantically?” Alya teased.

“I-It's pretty scary when Chat Noir is carrying you while vaulting, he's probably just clinging that tight so that he doesn't fall.” Marinette rationalized. Adrien was grateful she was there to help, as he was too stunned to react. Alya hummed, before flicking her screen to reveal another video.

 _“Chat Noir, you were seen entering the room of Adrien Agreste, but witnesses say they did not see you leave. What do you have to say about that?”_ Alya's voice said from behind the camera.

_“I'd have to say your witness isn't very reliable. I left not too long after that video stops.”_

_“Ah, but not immediately? Why linger? Is there something between you and the model?”_

Chat Noir laughs nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

_“I wish. If you want an exclusive, here it is; I tried to pull a move on him and he shut me down! Can you believe it? Someone turning me down?”_

_“You mean, besides Ladybug?”_ Alya bantered.

 _“Alright miss reporter, put the claws away.”_ He grumbled, before saluting and vaulting away.

_“There we have it folks. It looks like our leather-clad hero swings for both teams. You heard it first here on Ladyblog!”_

As the video ends Alya giggles likes a maniac.

“Can you believe the scoop I've gotten? Not to mention the fact that Chat Noir has the hots for Adrien!” She squealed. She put her phone away and skipped away contently.

Adrien felt a tightening in his chest. How could Chat be so stupid? He knew he got overconfident when he put on the suit, but he didn't think he would be this bad. He could see what he was trying to do, which was try to play it off flirtatiously like it was all a joke, and to stop any punishment that his father might give for his son having a fling with a superhero under his roof. But all it did was create a buzz and ruin his chances with Ladybug. If she thinks he flirts with anyone, she won't take his advances seriously.

Pulling him out of spiral was an awkward throat clear from Marinette, who was still standing there. The idea of confiding in her came to mind, which startled him. She was Alya's best friend, and he didn't know her very well. But, she was very adamant about defending him before, and she's never let him down before. He was able to confide in her as Chat Noir before, maybe he can trust her again.

“Marinette, if I tell you something can you promise not to tell anyone? Especially Alya?” He asked softly. She blinked a few times with her mouth agape, before nodding slowly. He wasn't sure what that reaction meant, but it wasn't too far off from how she usually acts so he moved on.

“Chat Noir said nothing happened last night, but the truth is...something did happen.” He confessed. Marinette's eyes widened and her pupils dilated. Clearly, she was not expecting this.

“You...kissed Chat Noir?” She assumed. He nodded.

“Amongst other things...” He blushed as he admitted, thinking back on all that had happened the previous night. The look of shock died down on Marinette's face, slowly being replaced by a look of sadness. Why was she sad?

“Mari, are you okay?” He asked, reaching a hand up to pat her reassuringly. He was surprised when she flinched as he made contact. Did she not want him touching her?

“Mari, please say something.” He pleaded, terrified that the one person he trusted to talk to was disgusted by what she heard. She shook her head like she was snapping out of a daze, then a smile spread over her face.

“I'm so sorry for scaring you Adrien, I was just processing. I really wasn't expecting you to say that, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised seeing as I don't really know you that well, huh?” She rambled.

“I guess. Then again, I didn't know I had any interest in guys before last night, so I don't know how you would have known.” He mumbled, turning away to avoid eye contact with her. He felt a small, soft hand cup around his cheek, and another wrap around his hand. He looked back at her to see sympathetic eyes and a warm smile on her face.

“I don't think you should be embarrassed about what happened last night; you didn't do anything wrong. It's important to do things like that to learn who you are. Whether you like girls, boys, or both, you're amazing Adrien!” She reassured. She was behaving like he had seen her with others when they were sad, and how Ladybug does when talking to cured akuma victims. He liked this side of Marinette.

“If you would like, I'll see what I can do about getting Alya to take down the videos. I'll spin it like it's about not letting your dad know you were sneaking out.” Marinette offered.

“Really? You'd do that for me?” He asked, surprised she would offer to disappoint her best friend for him.

“I'd do anything for you...I MEAN- anything for a friend!”

There it was; the classic Marinette charm. Adrien chuckled.

“Thank you, Marinette.” Adrien leant in to hug her, but in an instant she had slipped away.

“G-got to get to Alya as soon as possible, am I right? See you in ass- I MEAN, see you in class!” she stuttered as she ran up the steps, tripping several times. That girl was like an emotional yo-yo. One second she was strong and comforting, the next she was skittish and all over the place. Not to mention how sad she seemed at the idea of him hooking up with Chat Noir. Could it be that Marinette had developed feelings for Chat Noir? She did act differently around him when he was Chat, like she felt like she could come out of her shell for once. He suddenly felt bad for all the times he flirted with her when he was Chat Noir. He wasn't even sure why he felt the urge to flirt with her, seeing as he only had eyes for Ladybug. When the morning bell went off, he nearly jumped out of his skin. As he walked up the steps, he pressed a finger into his arm firmly. A moment later he felt a press in his other arm. He poked a message into his arm in Morse code to Char Noir.

_“We need to talk. Find me at lunch.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kind comments!
> 
> If you ask a question and I don't answer, please assume that the question will be answered by an upcoming chapter
> 
> Cheers!


	4. Mé-Noir-ge à Trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you get when you add two love-hungry boys and a heartfelt love confession?

“Wait, are you seriously trying to tell me sweet little Marinette has a crush on us?” Chat Noir exclaimed in shock. Adrien hushed him.

“Not us, just you. Do you really think someone like Marinette would be interested someone like me?” Adrien explained with a sigh.

“But if she likes me, then she'd like a guy like you too...because I am you?” Chat Noir stated with a confused expression.

“You've spent too much time as Chat Noir. You're forgetting that there is a difference between us.”

“You've spent too long _not_ being Chat Noir. I am you, and every part of me that you like is in you too.” Chat cooed, placing a hand gently on Adrien's chest. Adrien leant forward until their foreheads were pressing together.

“I don't get it. I hate this side of myself, why are you so loving towards me?”

“I think it took seeing myself from an outside perspective to learn how to love my vulnerable side. You are just as good as me, and just as important.” Chat spoke softly, encasing Adrien with his arms in a comforting hug. In a flash, Marinette popped into Chat's mind.

“I think I know how to show you.”

+

“Come on Chat, you told me you were going to explain your plan to me. What are we doing outside of Marinette's place?” Adrien asked, curiosity had clearly been building up in his mind in the last few hours of school.

“The plan is that I'm going to have a conversation with Marinette about you, and you're going to eavesdrop.” Chat Noir explained casually.

“What?!”

“You heard me.” With that, Chat Noir grabbed Adrien and extended his staff until he was level with Marinette's balcony, then let himself tilt towards the balcony, hopping onto it with ease before shortening his staff and placing Adrien down.

“I don't feel comfortable with this plan. If Marinette has anything negative to say about me she'd never want to say it in front of me. She's too kind.”

“Why do you think you'll be hiding, then?”

“Chat, this is wrong.”

“Too late; she's coming! You better hide.” With Chat's warning, Adrien yelped and dove behind one of the larger potted plants. It didn’t take long before he could hear Marinette’s footsteps too. She was talking softly to someone, but there weren’t any other footsteps so maybe she was on the phone. Adrien flinched as Chat Noir suddenly cleared his throat. Her voice stopped, but her footsteps grew louder.

“Chat Noir? What are you doing on my balcony?” Marinette asked as she climbed out from the trap door. Adrien shifted silently so he could get a better look at the two of them.

“I wanted to thank you for helping Adrien earlier. He told me you really saved him from Alya.” Chat Noir said with his usual gravitas, flexing subtly as he posed.

“I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't just said the first thing that popped into your head when Alya confronted you.” She almost growled, jabbing a finger into his chest, winning a surprised yelp from the superhero.

“Hey! It's really hard to come up with cover stories on the spot, give me a break.” Chat Noir whined, hands throwing up defensively. Marinette sighed, her expression softening.

“It's okay, silly kitty. I know you were only trying to help.” She reassured gently. A comfortable silence formed as she settled next to Chat Noir at the railing. After that flare of anger, Adrien isn’t sure Chat Noir is going to commit to his plan.

“Adrien also told me that you seemed sad when he revealed the truth to you, like you were jealous or something. Funny thing is, he thinks you were jealous of him, but I think you were jealous of me. Tell me, Princess; which one of us is right?”

Adrien forced back a scream. What was Chat doing? He didn't explain that this was part of the plan. Adrien thought he'd just ask “so what do you think of Adrien?”, not this!

“I- wha- heh- buh...” Marinette stuttered. After some more nonsense, she finally found words.

“I-I’m not jealous of anyone. I’m just…sad that Adrien has found the one person I can’t compete with.” She sighed. This time, Adrien held back a gasp. Was the reason why Marinette was so awkward around him because she had a crush on him? Suddenly, a lot of her weird mannerisms made sense.

“I'll keep this to myself, I promise. To be honest, a part of me wished that I was your crush.” Chat admitted flirtatiously. What he said made Adrien think; why on earth would Marinette like Adrien over Chat Noir? Marinette giggled.

“Don't get me wrong, Chaton. You are just as handsome as he is. You’re also funny, charming, brave, super loyal…oh, and you’re so kind too.” She explained. Chat reached out to Marinette's face to brush a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Are you sure you don’t have a crush on me?” Chat Noir asked with a low chuckle.

“Maybe? I don’t know! It doesn’t matter anyway, because I’ve already lost my chance with both of you.” Marinette mumbled, looking fairly distressed from Adrien’s vantage point.

“Princess...it’s not too late. If you feel this strongly about Adrien why have you never told him how you feel?” His voice fraught with emotion. Adrien hoped Marinette didn't notice. She sighed.

“I- I've tried to...but every time I talk to him I turn into a complete mess. It's so embarrassing! Now that I know that I have literal superheroes to compete with, I don't think I'll ever find the courage.” She admitted sadly. Adrien felt a pit forming in his stomach. The idea of sweet Marinette believing that he would think he was too good for her filled him with dread. How did she like him if she had such low thoughts of him?

“Nonsense! All you need is a bit of practice and you’ll be brave enough. Just, close your eyes and pretend I am him.” Chat suggested.

“I don't know Chat, it's too embarrassing.” She groaned. Chat grabbed Marinette by the shoulder and turned her to completely face him.

“Please, you can trust me.” He reassured. She sighed in defeat as she closed her eyes. Chat let go as he turned to face where Adrien was hiding. Silently he gestured for Adrien to come towards them. Reluctantly, he got up and snuck over. He knew Chat wouldn't give up, so it was just easier doing what he wants.

“Hey Marinette, you look mewtiful today. What's up?” Chat said, putting on jokingly seductive voice. Marinette giggled again, before her face becoming serious again.

“What's the point of closing my eyes if you aren't even going to act like him? Doesn't that shatter the illusion?” She questioned.

“If I made it too realistic you'd get nervous. Face it, Princess; I help you relax.” Chat reasoned, stepping behind Adrien. He slung his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Adrien's shoulder.

“I sense there is something you are bursting to confess to me, Princess.” Chat continued, still using the joke voice.

“Adrien, I need to tell you that...I really like you. I have for a while.” Marinette mumbled, her face growing redder by the second. Adrien breathed heavily, trying not to make a sound. She was so cute like this, but he couldn't imagine this scenario ending in any way other than embarrassing for her once she found out that she was actually confessing to him, not just practicing.

“Oh really? Is it because I'm super handsome and rich?” Chat asked playfully.

“No, Chat! That stuff doesn't matter! Adrien is so kind, generous, and trusting. No matter how awful his dad is to him, he never lets it affect the way he treats others. He is always willing to give time and effort helping his friends, and he's constantly giving people chances. You're strong and reliable, but so is he and he does it without super powers. That's why...I love him!” Her confession exploded out passionately, body shaking as her hands clasped over her heart. Adrien could no longer contain himself. He pulled away from Chat Noir and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into an emotional kiss. Her body relaxed into his for a tender moment, before she seemed to snap out of it and push away from him.

+

“Chat, what are y-" She began to ask, stopping as she opened her eyes, which quickly went wide with surprise.

“A-Adrien?! Wha- how- I...” She stuttered, attempting to back away.

“Mari, please. This was Chat's idea, I didn't know. Please don't leave; I'm sorry!” Adrien rambled, keeping her in his hold.

“I'm sorry too, Princess. Adrien was having trouble believing that anyone would love him, so I needed to prove it. I hope you can furrgive me.” Chat chimed in as he stepped up next to Adrien, gently rubbing him on the back. Marinette groaned, but to Chat Noir's surprise it wasn't from the pun, as it appeared to be from dizziness as she lifted a hand to her head and she stumbled. Adrien easily steadied her, gripping her sides firmly.

“Mari! Are you okay?” Chat asked, his persona dropping as he was filled with concern.

“I don't know what's wrong. As soon as I looked at both of you at once my head started hurting and the world started spinning. I felt it yesterday too.” She tried to inform, her face looking as if she were about to faint. Chat remembered the headache he first had when there were two Ladybugs through time travel. He figured that it must be the part of the mind that processes the logic of reality and it takes a while to handle looking at the same person existing twice. She mustn’t have been looking at them for long enough to – wait…Chat couldn’t remember seeing Marinette yesterday. The only person he remembered seeing the two of him at once was Ladybug. She could have been one of the people he rescued from the pods, but surely he would remember seeing her? He shook the thought away; right now seeing both of him was hurting her, and he couldn’t keep doing that to her regardless of who she really was. He zipped away from Adrien to stand directly behind Marinette. Unable to resist, he rested his hands on her shoulder and leaned in.

“Is this better?” he asked, making sure his warm breath hit the back of her neck. He felt her shudder as her hands quickly dropped to grip onto Adrien's arms. Chat grinned. When he found out that Marinette liked him, he had to fight his instinct to kiss her on the spot. Again, when his double was kissing her, the phantom sensation on his own lips made him itch for real contact. But, he didn't want to ruin the opportunity for his other self. Now, it began dawning on him that maybe he didn't have to sit out.

+

“Uh- a bit. Still a bit dizzy...” She mumbled.

“Don't worry, Mari. I'm here for you.” Adrien reassured. Her eyes blinked slowly as they looked up at him, a look of pure joy washing over her face.

“Adrien...” She sighed, making Adrien's knees feel weak. He smiled warmly at her, pulling her closer into his embrace.

“I hear you've been wanting this for a while. Sorry I never noticed...” Adrien apologised, trying hard not to be too turned on by seeing his double pull himself closer to Marinette. If she noticed what he was doing, she was offering no resistance.

“You're not rejecting me? I kind of gave up on either of you being interested in me.” She admitted softly.

“Are you kidding? You're strong-willed, talented, absolutely beautiful and one of the kindest people I know besides Ladybug. How could I not be thrilled that you love me?” Adrien ranted. Chat moved his hands from Marinette's shoulders to Adrien's arms at her waist, reaching around them to wrap his arms around her in an intimate hug.

“You're practically purrfect, Princess.” He cooed, before placing a gentle kiss on the side of her neck, causing her to whimper and tighten her grip on Adrien. The visual and the telepathic feel of Marinette’s skin on his lips were too much for Adrien to handle. He leant in and gave her another passionate kiss, this time with no resistance. Closing his eyes, he felt Chat shift his arms once again and grab Adrien by the hips, sandwiching Marinette between the two blondes. Through his own kissing, he could hear Chat continuing to place kisses along Marinette's neck. He was honestly surprised she wasn't telling him to stop. Maybe she was too stunned to say no?

“Mari, are you okay with this? With the both of us?” He checked, the question making Chat pause. Marinette let out a nervous laugh.

“I would be lying if I said I hadn't daydreamed about this happening. Never thought it actually would happen, but here we are.” She admitted shyly, a blush spreading over her cheeks. Adrien grinned wildly. Marinette was the last person he expected to be having dirty day dreams, but the fact that it was about his two personas drove him crazy.

+

“That's it, we're taking this inside.” Chat commanded, pulling Adrien and Marinette toward the trap door. He quickly opened it and dropped down into Marinette's room. There was a squeal and a blur of red, but when he scanned the room he saw no movement. Before he could give it any more thought, he became distracted by multiple pictures of him- well, his civilian self, plastered over the wall. He chuckled, wondering how it never occurred to him that Marinette might like him more than just admiring his clothes after Troublemaker. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the trap door. As Marinette began lowering herself down, Chat reached up and put his hands on her hips, letting her slide into an embrace. Finally his turn, he gave her a strong kiss on the lips, savouring every second of it.

“Hey, wait for me!” Adrien called out, before dropping himself down through the trap door. Adrien held a hand up to Marinette's cheek and turned her face toward him, pulling her out of her kiss with Chat and freeing her lips for his. Marinette moaned softly, moving one hand from Chat to Adrien, now having a hand on both of their chests. Annoyed that his turn kissing her was cut short, Chat leant back in to her face and began kissing where hers and Adrien's mouths met. The two angled their faces so that all three of them were kissing the two others. With one hand, Adrien pulled down Chat Noir's zip to reveal his well chiselled chest, and with the other hand slipped it under Marinette's shirt to explore her soft, smooth body. Following suit, Chat Noir added his own hand to explore under her shirt, revelling in her curves that rolled toward him at his touch. Seemingly unable to handle it, Marinette sighed as her entire body relaxed to the point of collapse. The three of them shifted position again to lower themselves so that Marinette was lying down on her back and the two blonds were hovering over her. With perfect timing to each other, Adrien removed his shirts and Chat Noir removed his suit down to his hips. Marinette clumsily removed her jacket and shirt, leaving only her bra to cover her chest. As the two blonds stared at her form, she covered herself with her arms, face blushing brightly. Continuing their synchronised movements, they grabbed an arm of hers each and shifted them above her head, before both blonds swooped down and began placing gentle kisses and licks to either side of her collarbone. Beneath them, she convulsed and whimpered out a sigh and it was the most beautiful thing Chat Noir had ever heard. He had a mission now to get her to make that sound as much as superhumanly possible. Continuing his kisses on her neck, he slid his hand around her back and grasped for the clasp of her bra, only to flinch when he suddenly felt another hand meet his. He glanced up to lock eyes with Adrien, realising the other him was trying to do the same thing. He smiled at his counterpart, more amused and aroused by their same-brain syndrome than disturbed by it. He tested his theory by swiping his tongue up Marinette’s neck, not surprised when Adrien mirrored his action with absolutely no delay. Chat Noir pressed his lips under her jaw right near the ear, not breaking eye contact with Adrien as he did the exact same on the opposite side. Marinette moaned softly at the touch, and the combination of the sound and the pupil dilation in Adrien’s eyes made his cock twitch against the material which trapped it.

“You guys are so in sync, it’s unbelievable.” Marinette panted, eyes glued to the ceiling to avoid looking at either male. Chat Noir faltered. If they are too synchronised, would Marinette become suspicious?

“We just…uh – ” They both said at the same time, eyes widening in identical fear and realisation. They couldn’t de-sync, not without outside influence.

“What do you want us to do?” They spoke together, leaning over her face. The movement caught her eye and she glance over at them, causing her eyelids flutter over rolling eyes before she clenched them shut.

“Oh god. Just…Adrien, kiss me.” She ordered, voice shaking from being flustered. Chat Noir flinched as he stopped himself from automatically responding to his name and obeying, before watching his counterpart lean in and capture Marinette’s lips with his own. Finally, the spell was broken and he and Adrien were able to operate individually.

“What would you like me to do, Marinette? No kisses for kitty?” Chat Noir asked in a low, smooth tone. Marinette turn away from Adrien, freeing her mouth to talk as he continued kissing along her jawline.

“There’s plenty of kissing to go around, Chaton. After all, these aren’t my only lips.” She hinted with a glint in her eye and a raised eyebrow. Chat Noir shuddered at his sudden increase in arousal. His brain could not fathom how sweet little Marinette had the potential to be this seductive. As he pressed kisses down her chest and stomach, moving himself down between her legs, he heard a chuckled bubble from Adrien.

“Saving your chatte for Chat, were you?” Adrien murmured through a drunk-looking smile. Chat glanced up to gauge Marinette’s reaction to see how she took the pun and was pleasantly surprised to see her roll her eyes and smile as she used her now free hand to squeeze Adrien’s cheeks together to pucker his lips.

“I can see why Chaton banged you the first chance he got, with a sense of humour like that.” She quipped with a gentle chuckle, before pulling his face back to hers for some playful kisses. With the mood somehow not broken, Chat Noir continued his journey kissing and licking down her stomach, finally reaching the top of her adorable, yet practical seamless hipster briefs. As he tugged the undergarment down, he became overwhelmed by an intoxicating salty-sweet aroma as her wetness became exposed. Pulling the underwear completely off and discarding it to the side, he pushed back his anxiety over having zero idea about how to go down on a girl enough to allow himself to lean towards her womanhood and part her legs to make room for his face. No amount of fear was going to stop him from discovering the taste that went with that irresistible scent. He started with the glistening wetness along her inner thigh, swiping his tongue in towards her centre, before placing gentle kisses in toward her folds and then finally giving a tentative lick over her opening, capturing a mouthful of her arousal. No taste in his life compared to this heavenly nectar, only the sound of her squeals of pleasure compared to the fine joy of her taste. Wanting more, he ran his tongue up and down her slit, kissing and sucking where he guessed may bring pleasure. His panic rose when he heard a frustrated groan rumble out of her, muffled through her heavy, passionate kissing with Adrien.

“Stop teasing me, Chaton.” She panted, while briefly breaking away from Adrien’s lips.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know how to…you know…” He admitted softly, pressing his face into her thigh in embarrassment. With a sigh, she pulled away from Adrien completely.

“Adrien, do you know how to – ”

“No, sorry.” He confessed, cheeks blushing. Marinette sat up, looking at though she were contemplating something. After a moment, she shifted her giant cat pillow and used it to partially prop herself up as she relaxed again.

“That’s okay. I’ll just take care of myself while you boys entertain me.”

+

Adrien did a double-take as he absorbed what she had just said. He watched hypnotised as her hand snaked down her stomach before it came to rest between her legs.

“Well? Aren’t you two going to do anything to inspire me?” She questioned with a playful tone, he looked back at her face to see her eyebrow quirking and she glanced between them. Adrien felt a shift of weight on the mattress and shot his eyes back up to see Chat Noir returning to the other side of her.

“D-do you want us to touch y-you, or…each other?” Adrien stuttered out, her showing off her natural leadership qualities even in the bedroom really doing a number on him.

“Each other.” She moaned in a tone that nearly made Adrien cum on the spot. Not needing more instruction than that, Adrien leant in towards Chat Noir and pulled him into a kiss right as Chat Noir did the same. As soon as his lips and tongue met his double’s, Adrien became overwhelmed by a delicious taste that Adrien could only assume had come from Marinette. Hand raking through Chat’s hair, Adrien pulled him in even closer and deepened the kiss, tongue reaching for as much of the taste as he could get. He felt Chat Noir chuckle, before pulling away just enough to free his mouth.

“She tastes amazing, doesn’t she? It’s even better from the source.” Chat Noir commented lowly, eyes blinking slowly and seductively. A pleasured moan from underneath them caused both blondes to shudder and roll their hips.

“If you’re trying to make me jealous, it’s working.” Adrien groaned, pressing his nose into Chat’s hair before he began peppering soft, teasing kisses into his jawline. He smiled when he felt a phantom shiver down his spine, knowing he hit a sweet spot. As Adrien moved on to the neck, he kissed harder and began licking and biting as he drew closer to the collarbone. He felt the pleasure that was rolling over Chat Noir, as well as the strong hands that gripped his hair and clung to his back. As Chat Noir began purring, Marinette bucked her hips, a sign she was enjoying the show.

“Yes! Make him purr! Make him feel good! Give him what he deserves!” Marinette gasped out. The purring stopped, and Adrien felt Chat Noir turn his head to face her.

“W-what?” The hero stuttered out. Adrien stopped kissing, eyes darting to the girl beneath them. He understood the confusion; what was she saying?

“If anybody deserves to feel good and be happy, it’s the two of you. God, I love you both so much. Please, let me show you.” With that, Marinette reached up toward Adrien and began unbuttoning his jeans. Understanding where she was going, he shifted around as he pulled off his pants before throwing them behind him. Hearing her breath hitch, he looked back at her to see her eyes locked onto his erection with a glint full of hunger and wanting. As he crawled over her body, her legs parted further to accommodate him. With one hand, she cupped the side of his face and rubbed her thumb over his cheekbone.

“W-where do you want me?” Chat Noir whispered, sounding unsure of himself. Marinette turned to him and prized him with a warm, loving smile. Her other hand lifted to his face and gave him the same caress, before gently pulling him in towards her and pressing a kiss into his lips.

“I want you right here, Chaton.” She murmured, blinking slowly at him. After Chat Noir began placing delicate kisses into her jawline, Marinette turned back to Adrien and gave him a nod. He took that as a sign that she was ready for him. Not wanting to hurt her, he rubbed the length of his manhood into her folds, coating it with her wetness. Her hips bucked into his touch, and as a soft moan emitted from her lips, his brain shut down. Steadying his cock with his hand, he guided it to her opening and without more warning than that, he pushed himself inside her. The cry that came out of her froze him in place, restarting his brain.

“I-I’m sorry.” He mumbled, panicking that he had hurt her.

“I-It’s okay, Adrien. P-please keep going.” She reassured with a breathy voice. He pushed further in, revelling in the song-like sigh that came out of her. A frustrated and aroused groan from Chat Noir made Adrien wonder how this must feel for him with their bodies psychically linked. Marinette pulled Chat Noir back up to her mouth and began passionately kissing him. As Adrien pulled slightly out of her, before pushing back in, the pleasure of the sensation almost made him growl. He watched Chat Noir buck his hips into Marinette’s side as he scrambled to get rid of her half-removed bra. Flinging it away revealed breasts that looked so soft and delicate as they bounced every time he pushed back into her. Reaching forward to grab one, he saw Chat Noir snaking a hand up her body to hold the other, arms crossing against each other to do so. She moaned as he squeezed, the sound muffled through her kiss with Chat Noir. Having turned her face toward his superhero self, her neck was irresistibly exposed. Adrien rested his free arm next to her head on the cat pillow and buried his face into her collarbone. Marinette’s soft hand snaked around to his back, caressing upwards before suddenly losing its softness and raking back down harshly. Struggling to muffle his surprised moan, he bit into her shoulder and drew a moan out of her that harmonised with his own. He was too off guard to stop the gasp escaping his mouth when he felt the sensation of a hand wrap around his member. Confused, he looked down at the intertwined bodies and saw that Marinette’s other hand had found it’s way into Chat Noir’s suit. Adrien groaned identically with Chat Noir as she began pumping the superhero in time with Adrien’s thrusts. The sensation was so surreal and powerful that he could feel both bodies on the verge of orgasm. He held it back as best he could, not wanting to finish before Marinette. The beautiful sounds she was making told him she was close, but also made it harder to hold back. He knew it would be worth the wait if it meant satisfying her.

He didn’t think about how it wouldn’t be worth it if they were interrupted and never got there. A not too distant scream made all three of them freeze in place.

“Whatever’s happening, it better not be what I think it is.” Marinette groaned. They waited for a moment of silence, which was broken by more screams from several people, followed by a bellowing, sinister laugh. A frustrated growl emitted from Char Noir beside him.

“I’m going to kill Hawkmoth.”


End file.
